The One Decade
by MadCow77
Summary: The Rider and Super Sentai Wars are over, and Kadoya Tsukasa has been living a new life of peace. But he will be forced to come out of retirement when a new enemy that threatens the very existence of the multiverse emerges to hunt him down.
1. Kill the Decade

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kamen Rider. This work of fiction is purely for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. Any resemblance to real persons, living, dead, rider, undead, fangire, orphenoch etc is purely coincidental.

* * *

**Prologue: Kill the Decade**

In another universe, a man named Kadoya Tsubasa sits alone in an open meadow. In his hands are a pencil and a sketch pad, in which he renders the beautiful scenery before his eyes on paper.

A slight gale temporarily interrupts his drawing as he puts his hand down to prevent the pages from turning. He looks up to see an almost familiar figure standing before him. It was a man in armoured Rider form, brilliant gold in appearance but with dark purple eyes and a black barcode-like motif across his face. In short, a black-and-gold version of Kamen Rider Decade.

Tsubasa put down the pencil and stood to face the figure. "Who…"

"You are Decade. You will die by my hands."

Tsubasa quickly parted his jacket to reveal a fairly sophisticated belt. He then held out a mobile flip phone and entered the numbers: 3-2-2-2-3. "Standing by," the device responded in a computerized voice.

"_Henshin!_"

Tsubasa inserted the phone in a slot on his belt buckle and it responded again. "Complete."

Mutiple shadowy forms materialized around Tsubasa, then converged towards him, turning him into the familiar form of Kamen Rider Decade.

"Who are you?" Tsubasa asked again. "What do you want?"

"Kamen Rider Megannum." He clenched his fist and brought it up to the chest as he spoke. "I will absorb the power of all Decades in the multiverse, and then I shall reshape the world to my will. Eternal peace shall finally come to all."

Tsubasa charged forward and leapt into the air, legs extended to deliver a flying kick. Megannum casually backhanded him aside like a pest. However, Tsubasa felt like he was hit by a car. _Such power,_ he thought.

Tsubasa then entered another numeric sequence into the phone on his belt. It responded:

"Final Combination Ride – Decade!"

His right leg began to glow with energy even as concentric rings of light appeared before him, zeroing in on the enemy. He leapt through the largest ring, and as he passed through consecutively smaller rings, he absorbed their energies which increased his momentum and kicking power.

His Rider Kick finally connected with Megannum, who just stood there to receive the attack. There was a bright flash and a loud thunderclap, and Tsubasa was thrown back by the blast. When the smoke cleared, Megannum was still standing.

"Is that the limit of your power, Decade?"

Megannum raised his right hand and a card materialized in front of him. He swiftly took the card and slotted it into his belt buckle.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**GRAND AEON**_!

A circular field of energy appeared behind him. Various weapons began emerging from the portal, and Tsubasa could nearly recognize all of them. The WizarSwordGun, Faiz Blaster, Dragon Rod, Pegasus Bowgun, Titan Sword, DJ Gun, Musou Saber and many, many others.

A shiver ran down Tsubasa's spine. His body started to move on its own, at first taking a step back and then turning into a full sprint.

Megannum's weapons activated. Melee weapons flew straight and true towards their target while ranged weapons opened fire simultaneously. Amidst the thunder of the ensuing explosion, he did not hear Tsubasa's screams.

* * *

Meanwhile, over in a different parallel universe, Kadoya Tsukasa laughed out loud like a maniac. Hikari Natsumi stood over him with her thumb extended, having just executed her famed Laughing Pressure Point secret technique on Tsukasa.

"Oi Tsukasa, don't just simply do as you please now! The war may be over, but you're still gonna help out at the studio."

"Alright… Hahahaha…. Alright… Hahaha… Just a…. Hahaha…. Minute…. Hahaha…"

Outside, a spectacled man in grey overcoat and fishing hat stood across the street. He stared at the main entrance to the Hikari Studio and sighed. "So it begins…."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Megannum (pronounced quickly enough, would sound like Magnum) is based on the word Megaannum (or Mega Annum), meaning a million years. I used time as a basis for the name since Decade itself means 10 years. I also looked at several other options: Centurion, Millennium, Eon, etc… but thanks to a Google search, I had to turn those down. Luckily Megannum wasn't taken. Yet. Romaji-wise, I suppose it would be something like me-ga-n-nu-ma? And finally, yes, Megannum is inspired by Gilgamesh.


	2. Kill the Light

**Chapter 1: Kill the Light**

"I'll be leaving now."

It was just another day in the life of Hikari Natsumi. She had just left the studio to buy supplies, but not after chewing through Kadoya Tsukasa for his tardy behavior in the morning. She had only taken a few steps out of the studio when she turned her head to look across the street. She thought she had seen something familiar, but whatever it is was no longer there. She shrugged and continued on her way.

Later, at the grocery store, Natsumi was picking out vegetables for lunch when she felt that familiar sensation again. _A stalker?_ she thought. Her hand slowly drifted into her purse, and palmed a small handheld object. Reassured, she spun around and headed straight towards the source of her unease.

"Narutaki!"

Standing before Natsumi was the familiar bespectacled man in grey overcoat, an enigma who has plagued her and Tsukasa for countless times before. She quickly stepped back and drew the object out of her purse. "Kivaara!"

"Eh…?" The small, white bat-like thing opened its eyes after being called by Natsumi. It blinked and then stared at Narutaki. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Calm down, I'm not here to fight." Narutaki raised both hands as a sign of peace. "We need to talk."

* * *

It was a slow morning for customers, so Tsukasa ended up being tasked with cleaning the studio while Hikari Eijiro, Natsumi's grandfather, busied himself with poultry in the kitchen. It was certainly a lowly task for one with the title Destroyer of Worlds, but Tsukasa was happy. The war was over, and he had settled into a simple life on a world he could consider home and people he could consider family

A chicken leapt out, wings flapping madly as it crashed into the various decorations and tools in the room. Eijiro rushed into the room in pursuit. "Tsukasa, help!"

The two of them spent several chaotic minutes chasing the chicken around in circles, crashing into several pieces of furniture and decorations before managing to recapture the loose fowl. As they were both pinning it to the ground, the door chime jingled to announce the arrival of a potential customer.

"Welcome to Hika…ri..." Both voices trailed off when they looked up to see who it was.

"A g-gold Decade?" Eijiro looked upon the figure in awe.

Tsukasa instinctively shielded the old man with his body, and then faced the newcomer. "Who are you?"

The figure simply raised his right hand and pointed straight at Tsukasa. "You are Decade. You will die by my hands."

"Get out of here and find Natsumikan!"

Eijiro nodded and quickly scampered off, leaving through the back door.

With the old man out of harm's way, Tsukasa held up the Decadriver and slapped it on his waist. The Decade card then sprung out of the Ride Booker and Tsukasa caught it with ease. He then inserted the card into the driver and activated it.

"_Henshin!_"

_KAMEN RIDE- __**DECADE**_!

The familiar nine white shadowy forms materialized around Tsukasa, then converged towards him and transformed him into Kamen Rider Decade.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but I'll be the one to defeat you for threatening me here, in my own home!"

* * *

"I don't believe you." Natsumi pouted as she walked back towards the Hikari Studio with Narutaki following behind her. "Whatever you're up to, Tsukasa isn't going to easily fall for it just like that!"

"Natsumi…"

"Natsumi!"

Narutaki was interrupted in mid speech by the call of Natsumi's grandfather. He was running towards the two of them with a huge, worried look on his face. "Natsumi!"

"Grandfather, what's wrong?"

"It's Tsukasa… and a gold Decade!"

"He's already here!" Narutaki said with a horrified expression.

"Stay here, grandpa." Natsumi tried to reassume her grandfather as much as she could, and then turned around and sprinted towards the studio.

Narutaki hesitated for a moment, then let out a sigh and ran after Natsumi.

* * *

Natsumi caught sight of Hikari Studio just as Tsukasa, as Decade, crashed through the front door and tumbled onto the pavement outside. The interior of the store was then lit up by an explosion that sent smoke and hot air gushing out into the street. Amidst the fire and rubble, his opponent stepped out unscathed.

"Looks like you're tougher than you look." Tsukasa opened the Ride Booker and drew a card. "Let's see if you can keep up with this."

_KAMEN RIDE- __**KABUTO**_!

His opponent held his right hand up, and a card materialized in front of him. In one swift motion, he grabbed the card and inserted it into his belt.

_KAMEN RIDE- __**CAUCASUS**_!

Tsukasa, who is now in the red kabuto beetle form of Kamen Rider Kabuto, quickly drew his Attack Ride card.

_ATTACK RIDE- __**CLOCK UP**_!

His opponent, as the gold Kamen Rider Caucasus, followed up with an Attack Ride of his own.

_ATTACK RIDE- __**HYPER CLOCK UP**_!

It was a one-sided battle. Caucasus moved so fast, there was no way that Tsukasa, even as Kamen Rider Kabuto in Clock Up mode, could keep up. A roundhouse kick caught him unprepared, then another rising kick sent him into the air. Before he hit the ground, a flying roundhouse kick sent him crashing into the pavement several yards away

Both Riders returned to their original forms.

"You amuse me, Decade. You are far more powerful than the others." The gold Rider opened up his arms wide, beckoning Tsukasa to come at him. "Come, amuse me more before I kill you."

"Who… who are you?" Lying inside a man-sized crater, Tsukasa struggled back up to his feet.

"Kamen Rider Megannum. Burn that name into your mind and never forget it."

"Tsukasa!" Natsumi cried out. She was about to run towards him, but got held back by Narutaki, who had just caught up with her. "Let me go!"

"No, he's far too powerful!" Narutaki continued holding on to Natsumi's arm.

"Stay back, Natsumikan!" Tsukasa climbed out of the crater to face his opponent. He drew another card as he cautiously eyed his opponent, and inserted it into a separate handheld device, the K-Touch. He proceeded to activate the nine symbols on the device in sequence.

_KUUGA_! _AGITO_! _RYUKI_! _FAIZ_! _BLADE_! _HIBIKI_! _KABUTO_! _DEN-O_! _KIVA_!

_FINAL KAMEN RIDE- __**DECADE**_!

As Complete Form Decade, Tsukasa raised the Ride Booker in sword form and charged at Megannum. He slashed from the right, and Megannum parried with his right forearm. He followed up with another slash that combed into a thrust, but again his opponent simply blocked the sword with both forearms. Tsukasa then raised his sword to perform an overhead chop, but Megannum gave him a swift kick to the chest, sending him flying back into the crater.

"Enough of this!" Natsumi had finally gotten free of Narutaki. She held up the little Kivaara in her hand.

"_Henshin!_"

Small particles of violet heart-shaped leaves materialized around her, glistening in soft violet light. They formed an outer shell around her as the purple glow intensified. This form then shattered, revealing Natsumi as the white Kamen Rider Kivaara.

"Oh? A pest?" Megannum turned to face Natsumi. "Come, amuse me, little rodent."

Natsumi dashed forward with her sword poised to strike. She lunged at Megannum, but he simply batted the sword aside with his hand like a toy. She lashed out with another swipe, but this time he grabbed the tip of the sword and maintained his grip. Natsumi struggled to pull the sword away, but Megannum's hold was absolute. As she struggled, Megannum grabbed her arm with his free hand and started twisting. She couldn't help but let out a whimper as the pain intensified.

"You let Natsumikan go!" Tsukasa yelled as he triggered the Kabuto symbol on the K-Touch.

**_KABUTO_**_! KAMEN RIDE- __**HYPER**_!

All the cards on Complete Decade's chest flipped to Kabuto. A clone of Kabuto materialized beside Tsukasa. The clone mimicked Tsukasa's every move as he drew a gold-trimmed Final Attack card.

"Oh? How interesting." Megannum released Natsumi and casually pushed her away. "Show me your power!"

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**KABUTO**_!

Tsukasa leapt into the air, his right foot charged with powerful energies for his Rider Kick. The Kabuto clone also leapt in unison. Megannum raised both hands to receive the double Rider Kick combo.

The ensuing explosion was deafening. Natsumi and Narutaki raised their arms to shield themselves from the shockwave of the blast. When the explosion had finally subsided, they stood and waited for the dust and smoke to clear to gaze upon the victor.

Tsukasa, still in Complete Form, was standing alone. Natsumi ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "Tsukasa-kun!"

Narutaki, however, was skeptical. He slowly inched forward, peering into the flaming ruins of Hikari Studio. And his suspicions were proven correct, when he heard the activation sound:

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**MEGANNUM**_!

Tsukasa quickly shoved Natsumi away as far as he could, before he was overwhelmed by a corridor of glowing energy. He couldn't move a muscle as Megannum charged through the corridor, gaining momentum and power until his right fist glowed in blinding light.

Struggling with all his might to force his paralyzed body to obey him, Tsukasa managed to cross both arms to shield his body as Megannum's powerful Rider Punch slammed into him. With a scream of pain, Tsukasa was thrown backwards and across the street, crashing through the opposite building and leaving behind a gaping hole in the wall.

Narutaki hurriedly grabbed Natsumi's arm and pulled her away from Megannum, who plainly ignored them and slowly walked towards the hole that Tsukasa created.

"Tsukasa…" Natsumi quietly gazed at the broken wall. Narutaki feared for the worst as he continued tugging at Natsumi, pulling her further away from the destruction.

They spotted movement. Some pieces of debris clattered about as a figure stumbled out of the rubble.

"Tsukasa!" Natsumi called out.

"Your powers are unlike anything I have seen so far." Megannum's voice boomed like that of a proud warrior-king. "Now accept your death."

Another card was materialized.

_FINAL ATTACK RIDE- __**GRAND AEON**_!

The legion of Kamen Rider weapons appeared out of the portal behind Megannum, all aimed at a single target. As Tsukasa pulled himself up to his feet, Megannum unleashed his overwhelming power. Tsukasa raised his hands to shield himself from the onslaught, but a silvery wall materialized and washed over him. Megannum's attack demolished the building that Tsukasa had been in as the barrier between worlds sent him… somewhere else.

"You!" Megannum stared at Narutaki with those menacing purple eyes. "Why did you help him?"

"As much as it pains me to say this, but the enemy of my enemy is my ally."

"Then you shall die too, _enemy_."

Megannum raised his hand, but Narutaki quickly grabbed Natsumi and dragged her into another shimmering barrier between worlds.

"Run. Run all you like. No matter where you go, I will find you." Megannum then turned around and walked into yet another barrier between worlds.

* * *

Eijiro stepped into the rubble that was once Hikari Studio. Looking around, he spotted a few familiar belongings. Sifting through the pile of things, he picked up a photograph and gazed upon it sadly before dropping to his knees. He cupped his face in his hands and cried.

"Natsumi… where are you?"


	3. Kill the Warrior Part 1

**Chapter 2: Kill the Warrior Part 1**

Kadoya Tsukasa slowly opened his eyes. He was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He quickly sat up and looked around. He was in some kind of dilapidated building. It was night time, and the only source of light was an old-fashioned oil lantern placed beside the makeshift bed that he was sitting on. He was currently shirtless but covered in bandages.

He started to panic, but quickly calmed down when he noticed the DecaDriver and Ride Booker placed on a side table by the bed. Once he had gotten used to his surroundings, the familiar sensation of pain and body aches returned to him, reminding him of his near-fatal battle with the gold Decade.

"Ah, you're finally awake." A man not familiar to Tsukasa walked in. He was dressed in a long, white lab coat though it could hardly be considered white anymore due to its unkept and tattered condition. Tsukasa felt a strange sense of camaraderie with this man, despite being a total stranger.

"Where am I?"

"Safe." The stranger pulled a stool over and sat beside Tsukasa. "You look like you've been through one tough fight."

"Yeah."

"That belt of yours." The man indicated towards Tsukasa's DecaDriver. "I've never seen anything like it before, but some of the symbols are familiar to me. You're a Rider, aren't you?"

Tsukasa didn't answer.

"Well, your caution is well-placed. It's dangerous to be a Rider, after all. We're to be hunted and killed on sight."

"Is this… the Nega World?"

"I don't know what that is. But assuming you're a Rider like I am…." The man got up and made a pose, positioning both arms close to his abdomen and concentrated. To Tsukasa's surprise, a belt with a large red stone for its buckle materialized around the man's waist. The stone had a very familiar symbol emblazed on it – the Decade icon. The man continued, "I'd like to know what you're doing here. It's the least you can do to repay me for patching you up."

"May I at least know your name?"

"My name's Tatsumi. Doctor Kadoya Tatsumi."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Hikari Natsumi wrested her arm free of Narutaki's grip, but stopped short when she noticed her surroundings. "Where the hell did you take me to?"

"Calm down, Natsumi-san. I merely executed a tactical retreat in order to regroup."

"Regroup? Where am I? And where did you send Tsukasa-kun?"

"Tsukasa should be safe from harm's way, for the moment." Narutaki adjusted his glasses as he looked towards a familiar-looking landmark. "For now, we need to gather our allies."

Natsumi looked towards where Narutaki indicated. They were both staring at Mount Hitoki, once the lair of the Grongi before Decade and Kuuga defeated the Grongi King, N-Gamio-Zeda.

"Yuusuke's world?" Natsumi's face brightened up at the thought of meeting with an old comrade.

"After the Rider Wars, Onodera Yuusuke returned to this world and joined up with the police force, following in the footsteps of the former detective Ai Yashiro. He will prove to be a powerful ally if we can convince him to join us."

"Of course Yuusuke will join us. Why wouldn't he?"

Narutaki let out a quiet sigh. "Times have changed."

"Well, we won't know until we ask, right? Let's get going!"

* * *

"That's quite a story you've got there, Kadoya Tsukasa." Tatsumi had a grave, concerned look on his face. Tsukasa had described the gold Decade that he fought, and how he thought he ended up in this world.

"This Narutaki fellow… is he a strange-looking fellow, gray overcoat and fishing hat?"

"Yep, he's the one."

"I met him once before. Asked if I was Decade. Of course I didn't answer, and promptly kicked him out before he caused any further trouble."

Tsukasa let out a chuckle after hearing that. "Narutaki deserves to be kicked out wherever he goes. He's been a constant pain in the neck during the Rider Wars."

"You fought in the Rider Wars?" Tatsumi looked very curious and eager at the mention of it.

"Err… yeah, sort of…." Tsukasa felt uncomfortable talking about war, and especially to what may be another alternate Decade. "I spent more time travelling than fighting though. But enough of me, what about you?"

"I think it is best that you rest and heal up first. There's food and drink over there on the table. I need to attend to other matters at the moment."

With that, Tatsumi got up and left Tsukasa to his own devices for the time being.

* * *

Natsumi and Narutaki soon made their way to the local police station. It was a familiar landmark for Natsumi, and seeing it again brought back memories. Narutaki quickly ushered her in, seemingly pressed for time.

"Here to report a crime or to visit a relative?" the officer at the front desk asked lazily without looking up from his paperwork.

"We're here to see Onodera Yuusuke."

"You want to see the chief? Not so simple, miss. Do you have an appointment?" The officer had finally looked up to see who he was talking to.

"Yuusuke's now the police chief?" Natsumi was genuinely surprised that the Yuusuke she knew achieved this much in such a short time.

"Where have you been for the last year?" The officer finally lost interest and looked down at his paperwork again. "In any case, no one sees the chief without an appointment."

"Could you at least inform him that Hikari Natsumi is here to see him?"

"No appointment, no chief."

Natsumi pouted and stalked off. "How rude."

Narutaki went after her. "So what's your plan now?"

"Nothing too complicated." Natsumi made sure no one else was looking, and then slipped into the emergency exit, pulling Narutaki along with her.

They had gotten up a few floors when Natsumi decided this was where she wanted to stop, but apparently the door was either locked or jammed. She tried to give it a rougher shove, but it did not give way.

"We're in a police station, you know," Narutaki cautioned her as she tried shaking the handle even harder.

"Don't worry, I've almost got… this…" The door flew open on its own just as she gave it another shove, resulting in her tumbling into the corridor within. She quickly got up to see who opened the door, and was greeted by a familiar sight.

"Yuusuke!"

"Natsumi? What are you doing here?"

* * *

The door to Tsukasa's room burst open. Doctor Tatsumi rushed in with a grave look on his face. "Get dressed. We need to leave!"

"What's going on?" asked Tsukasa as he put on his shirt and grabbed the DecaDriver and Ride Booker.

"No time! The enemy is coming."

Once Tsukasa was ready, Tatsumi grabbed the oil lantern and led him through several corridors and then down the basement. All this while, Tsukasa kept an eye on his surroundings and noted that he was in some sort of abandoned hospital.

In the basement, the doctor put the lantern down and began pushing a large, heavy shelf aside to reveal a hidden passage. He had just finished clearing the way when they both saw lights coming from the other end of the passageway.

"No no no no," the doctor muttered repeatedly as he began pushing the shelf back in its place to seal the entrance. Tsukasa quickly moved in to help him, and together they slid the makeshift barrier back before the lights got any closer.

"It looks like they've discovered the hidden passage. We'll have to get out through the front door. Are you ready to fight?"

Tsukasa nodded, then they both got out of the basement and made their way to the main entrance. The hospital's sliding glass doors were shattered, so they simply stepped through the broken frame and out of the hospital.

Here, Tsukasa was greeted by a most desolate sight. The entire city lay in ruins, as if a great war had ravaged the area. Buildings were reduced to rubble, with only a few larger ones standing. Out of the dark, dozens of humanoid figures started to approach the two. As they got closer, Tsukasa could identify the creatures by their insect-like appearance.

"Worms."

"Get ready, here they come!" Tatsumi summoned his belt, stretching out his right hand while keeping his left close to his torso. "_Henshin!_"

Tsukasa quickly slapped on the DecaDriver and drew the Decade card from the Ride Booker. Inserting the card into the buckle, he slid the two side handles shut to activate it. "_Henshin!_"

_KAMEN RIDE- __**DECADE**_!

"You… you look like me!" Tatsumi was taken aback by Tsukasa's form. He was nearly an identical copy of Decade, except Tatsumi's eyes and torso were red like Kuuga's.

"It's a long story. That aside, what are Worms doing here?" Tsukasa asked as he quickly followed up with the Kabuto Form Ride card.

_KAMEN RIDE- __**KABUTO**_!

"They've taken over the world. Ever since the day an asteroid crashed in the middle of the city." Tatsumi struck another pose. "_Chou Henshin Kabuto!_"

Tatsumi also transformed into the familiar red Kabuto beetle form, but with red eyes. "If we make it through this, I'm gonna need a thorough explanation from you."

"Yeah. Me too."

Some of the Worms reacted by molting, discarding their current form and turning into a more fearsome figure that could move faster than the eye could follow. In order to keep up with their super speed, Tsukasa and Tatsumi had to Clock Up as well.

Tsukasa quickly activated an Attack Ride card.

_ATTACK RIDE- __**CLOCK UP**_!

Tatsumi struck a pose, focusing his energies into himself. "_CHOU DECADE CLOCK UP!_"

Both Riders looked at each other, nodded, and then sped their way into battle.

* * *

Natsumi and Narutaki were seated, somewhat uncomfortably, in Yuusuke's office. Natsumi fidgeted, not quite used to the idea of Yuusuke being a high-ranking police officer. She had explained her reason for coming, and asked if he would lend his strength and help them find Tsukasa and defeat the mysterious gold Decade.

Yuusuke pondered on her request for a long time. So long, in fact, that Natsumi found the silence deafening as she continued to fidget about uncomfortably. Finally, he looked up and smiled at the two of them. "I can't believe you and Narutaki are actually working together. I mean… the last time I was with you guys, Narutaki was the bad guy."

Narutaki avoided eye contact and stared blankly at the wall. "It's not as if the situation is any better for me."

"Right. Enemy of the enemy is a friend." Yuusuke chuckled. "It's still so strange to see you trying to help Tsukasa for once."

"It's funny and all, but getting to the point." Natsumi gave Yuusuke a serious look. "Are you in or not?"

"Well…." It was Yuusuke's turn to fidget uncomfortably. "It's not like I want to sound like a jerk, but I do have responsibilities now. Serious responsibilities here. I'm not sure I can just disappear and go on another adventure like old times."

"Are you serious?" Natsumi couldn't believe what she had just heard. "That's not like you at all, Yuusuke-kun."

Narutaki coughed, though it sounded more like an "I told you so" to Natsumi.

"Onodera Yuusuke, I am very disappointed in you." Natsumi stood up, looking Yuusuke right in the eye as she said that. "If you're not going to join us willingly, I'm gonna make you join!"

Before Yuusuke could react, Natsumi grabbed him by the collar and reeled him in. "Hikari secret family maneuver – Laughing Pressure Point!"

And so Yuusuke fell into a fit of hysterical laughter.


End file.
